De obsesión a amor
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Una cosa es "creer querer" y otra "querer en serio". Eso es algo que, por fortuna, Mandy aprende a diferenciar. Aunque sea gracias a que corren tiempos difíciles.


_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente One sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, algunos personajes con aparición esporádica sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia: **__el presente One insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está relacionado con la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, por lo que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este One participa en el reto temático de abril "Ravenclaw" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**De obsesión a amor.**

En palabras de Morag y Lisa, Mandy estaba obsesionada.

Pero Mandy no lo veía así. Le parecía que el hecho de sentir que un chico le gustaba era algo de lo más normal del mundo. La misma Lisa podía ser testigo de ello, ya que hacía poco que salía con Terry (¡finalmente!). ¿Qué les pasaba a esas dos?

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado. No era el mejor momento para distraerse.

La profesora Burbage acababa de dejar un trabajo. Mandy alcanzó a leer de qué trataba antes que se borrara de la pizarra. Era bueno tener a Morag de compañera en esa clase, pero como ella había dejado claro que no pensaba dejarle copiar, Mandy se esforzaba todo lo que podía, intentando comprender todas aquellas explicaciones sobre artefactos y costumbres muggles que, quizá, jamás en la vida iba a necesitar.

Entonces se notaba mucho más su principal razón para llevar Estudios Muggles.

—¿Creen que esto de verdad venga en el TIMO?

La pregunta, proveniente de Ernie Macmillan, dejó a Mandy turbada, guardando sus cosas de forma automática, sin atreverse a abrir la boca.

Perfecto, pensaba ella con sarcasmo. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo?

—¿Sobre los objetos eléctricos básicos en una casa muggle? —inquirió a su vez Morag, frunciendo el ceño. Al ver asentir a Ernie, se encogió de hombros —Es probable. El TIMO debe poder probar que sabemos lo suficiente sobre muggles como para convivir con ellos en caso de necesidad, ¿verdad?

A Mandy siempre la asombraba que, cuando se trataba de estudios, Morag tuviera respuestas tan buenas. En su opinión, Morag era digna representante de Ravenclaw. Si tan solo se animara a responder en clase más a menudo, como hacía Granger, podrían estar en posibilidades de ganar la Copa de las Casas, pero su amiga era reacia a destacar.

—Entonces habrá que estudiar mucho —aseguró Ernie, asintiendo con la cabeza con aire digno, antes de hacerles un gesto de despedida y marcharse.

Mandy dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro antes de captar la mirada de Morag.

—¿Qué? —soltó, de forma quizá un tanto brusca.

—Me sorprende que consigas buenas notas en esta materia, cuando te la pasas mirando a Macmillan —sentenció Morag, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Qué dices! —exclamó Mandy, fingiendo indignación para ocultar la vergüenza que le daba ser pescada _in fraganti_ —¡Sabes bien que me gusta lo relacionado con muggles!

—No, te gustan la literatura muggle, que es diferente —aclaró Morag, meneando la cabeza antes de seguir —Si quieres aprobar el TIMO y seguir viendo a tu _amorcito_, más vale que te concentres. Y te lo digo ahora que queda tiempo, porque después…

Morag dejó la frase inconclusa, pero Mandy entendió igual. Si seguía distrayéndose, no aprobaría el TIMO con la nota necesaria para cursar el ÉXTASIS y, aunque su amiga tenía razón al insinuar que había tomado la optativa por Macmillan, también era cierto que le gustaban las cosas muggles. Algunas, nada más, casi todas mencionadas en las novelas que solía leer. Torció la boca en un gesto de obstinación y asintió, decidida a concentrarse en estudiar para los TIMO'S, que serían el mes siguiente.

Si alguna vez reunía el valor para hablar delante de Macmillan, debería esperar hasta que pasaran los exámenes.

–&–

El curso no podía acabar de manera más escalofriante.

Después de los TIMO'S, lo único que deseaba Mandy era mentalizarse para pedirle salir a Ernie Macmillan, de una buena vez, entre otras cosas para que Padma y Su dejaran de molestarla con el tema. Sin embargo, no pudo ser.

En _El Profeta_ se anunciaba que, contrario a lo que llevaba afirmando desde hacía casi un año, El–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado había vuelto.

No es que Mandy no supiera la historia. Sus padres eran magos, pero en la época de la primera guerra acababan de mudarse al campo, a un terreno al norte de Gales que había sido propiedad de la familia de su madre desde hacía mucho tiempo, protegido con un montón de encantamientos anti–muggles. Así, se salvaron de varias de las atrocidades cometidas entonces por los mortífagos y su amo, pero aún así sabían a qué atenerse. Que el mismísimo Fudge confirmara los peores temores de magos y brujas era escalofriante.

Así las cosas, Mandy pasaba el tiempo con sus amigos, por una vez olvidando que deseaba ser la novia de Ernie, tratando de que todo el mundo se animara un poco. Ahora, por ejemplo, creían saber el motivo para que Sally–Anne Perks, de Hufflepuff, no hubiera regresado a cursar quinto, quizá su padre sabía más de lo que decía la prensa, estando en el Wizengamot (del trabajo del señor Perks se enteraron por Su y Padma, cuándo no…).

—¿Todavía despierta?

A Mandy la tomó por sorpresa que alguien más, aparte de ella, estuviera en la sala común, después del banquete, sin ganas de irse a la cama. Se giró y se topó con Anthony, quien le dedicaba una mirada seria y un tanto preocupada.

—Sí, es que… Lo que dice _El Profeta_ no es alentador —confesó ella.

Anthony asintió antes de ocupar la butaca a la izquierda de Mandy.

—No quiero imaginar cómo estará mi padre… —apuntó él, haciendo una mueca —En la primera guerra, cuando él y mamá vivían en Nottingham, hubo un suceso bastante feo con duendes. Mataron a una familia entera. Mi padre había hecho encantamientos protectores en su calle, pero no se le ocurrió que a poca distancia fuera a pasar algo así.

—¿Se siente culpable? —preguntó Mandy con incredulidad.

—A veces. Pero no dejo de pensar que, de no haber protegido su calle, quizá los muertos habríamos sido nosotros. Y la idea de existir me gusta mucho, la verdad.

Mandy sintió un nudo en la garganta. Oyendo esa clase de historias, era difícil no agradecer a Potter el haber detenido hacía tiempo a Aquel–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado, aunque nadie supiera qué había pasado en realidad.

—Lo único que espero es que mi padre no se ponga como el padre de Perks y diga que no debo volver al colegio —Anthony volvió a poner cara de disgusto antes de ponerse de pie —En fin… Buenas noches, Mandy.

—Buenas noches.

La chica vio alejarse a su amigo, deseando que, de querer el señor Goldstein que no regresara a Hogwarts, Anthony se le opusiera lo suficiente como para que desistiera.

–&–

Meses después, Mandy tenía la firme convicción de no escribir a casa por un tiempo.

Sus padres la habían sacado de quico. Le habían dicho que barajaban la posibilidad de que abandonara el colegio. ¡Por Morgana! ¿Es que no entendían que, de ser ciertos los rumores, esta vez unos cuantos hechizos no iban a salvar ni a las familias mágicas más diestras en proteger sus hogares?

Solo comenzó a comprender a sus padres cuando, a los pocos días de iniciado el curso, notó que Ernie lucía bastante decaído en clase de Estudios Muggles.

Morag, como siempre, ignoraba a Ernie todo lo que podía. Para su pesar, el chico también llevaba Pociones, asignatura en la que Morag había logrado permanecer junto a Terry, Michael y Lisa. Mandy sabía que Morag no soportaba por mucho tiempo la forma de hablar de Ernie, así que no le quedaba de otra que ser ella quien, de una forma u otra, le preguntara qué sucedía. ¿Pero cómo?

Fue, precisamente, dejando la clase de Estudios Muggles cuando se le ocurrió la idea. La repitió mentalmente un par de veces, se despidió de Morag y salió del aula precipitadamente, no queriendo perder de vista a Ernie, a quien logró alcanzar antes que desapareciera por un pasillo rumbo al Gran Comedor.

—Hola, Macmillan —saludó, intentando sonar amable —¿Puedo preguntarte un par de cosas sobre los teléfono?

Ernie se encogió de hombros, detuvo sus pasos y la encaró, dejando ver su talante desganado, cosa que por poco hizo que Mandy olvidara su plan. Sin embargo, logró centrarse y tras indagar sobre el sistema muggle de comunicación por teléfono, carraspeó.

—Eh, Macmillan… Quizá no es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿Estás bien?

Él, lejos de desdeñarla o dejarla plantada con la palabra en la boca, volvió a encoger los hombros, mirando a su alrededor para confirmar que, en ese momento, no transitaba nadie más ese pasillo.

—Hannah se fue —comentó él, haciendo una mueca —Su madre… Hallaron muerta a su madre. Mortífagos, seguramente.

Mandy se quedó de piedra. Con "Hannah", Ernie debía referirse a Abbott, quien todo el mundo sabía que era la mejor amiga del chico. A Mandy no se le ocurrió, en un primero momento, algo qué decir, pero después tragó saliva e intentó animar al muchacho, aunque no estaba segura de que funcionara.

—Lo siento —musitó, inclinando la cabeza —Espero que ella esté bien.

Ernie la miró con incredulidad, antes de asentir.

—Lo estará. Aunque no parezca, Hannah es fuerte —aseguró —Gracias por tu interés, Brocklehurts —añadió, antes de marcharse.

Al verlo caminar pesadamente, Mandy comprendió lo que, sumida en sus fantasías con Ernie, jamás había querido notar: no tenía cabida en el corazón del muchacho, no como a ella le hubiera gustado. Y eso dolía.

Le llevaría un tiempo hacerse a la idea.

–&–

—Entonces, ¿Abbott se marchó por eso?

Esa misma noche, en la sala común, Mandy le comentó a Morag lo que supo por boca de Ernie. Su amiga, con expresión ceñuda, meneó la cabeza.

—Lo que me sorprende es que le hablaras a Macmillan.

—Bueno, sé que a ti no te agrada…

—No es eso precisamente, pero…

—Como sea, debía acercarme yo al menos una vez, ¿no? —admitió Mandy con aire resignado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué, ahora vas a consolarlo?

Aunque Morag hablaba en broma, Mandy sabía que su amiga consideraba la idea, aunque de manera un poco más seria a como lo había dicho. Negó con la cabeza.

—Es más que obvio que ahora mismo, solo le preocupa Abbott —dijo, dejando a Morag boquiabierta —Será mejor que lo deje por la paz. No tengo ninguna oportunidad.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —soltó de pronto la voz de Anthony.

Las dos chicas dieron un respingo. No se habían fijado en que su amigo estaba sentado cerca, con un libro en el regazo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber Mandy, confundida.

—Bueno, si vas a dejar de acosar a Macmillan en cada clase que tienes con él…

—¡Yo no acoso a nadie!

—… Quizá quieras salir conmigo.

Eso dejó a Mandy atónita, por no decir que Morag veía la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. Anthony, al notar semejantes reacciones, se sonrojó y volvió a concentrarse en su libro, aunque antes logró mascullar.

—Eh… Solo piénsalo, Mandy. No hay prisa.

Pero la aludida, por alguna razón, supo que no debía tardar en decidirse.

–&–

Pasaron las semanas. Llegó Navidad, la cual no tardó en quedar atrás con rapidez, para alivio de Mandy. Estar en casa con sus padres diciendo a cada momento que no volviera al colegio era demasiado fastidioso. Sobre todo porque no quería escucharlos.

Al menos debía agradecer que el regreso a Hogwarts después de las fiestas fuera por la red Flu. Resultó agradable llegar al despacho del profesor Flitwick, saludarlo con una sonrisa y retirarse a la torre de Ravenclaw tarareando una canción.

Había tomado una decisión. Las vacaciones le habían servido para reflexionar.

Aunque debió olvidar sus planes por un momento, después de contestar la pregunta en turno de la aldaba de águila y cruzar la puerta.

—¡Hola, Mandy! —oyó que saludaba Padma, quien llegó pronto a su lado junto con Su —¿No viste con Flitwick a Morag?

—No, solo llegué yo. ¿Por qué?

—Recibimos sus regalos, pero nada más —indicó Su con preocupación, para luego preguntar —¿Tampoco viste a Lisa o a Terry, verdad?

—Tampoco. ¿Lisa no iba a estar con los Boot?

Por lo que Mandy sabía, Terry había invitado a su novia por primera vez a su casa, para que conociera a sus padres. Esperaba que todo estuviera bien…

—Hola, Mandy —saludó entonces Anthony, con cierta cautela.

Eso le recordó a la recién nombrada sus anteriores pensamientos.

—Hola —devolvió el saludo —¿Puedo hablarte un segundo?

El aludido asintió, arrugando la frente, antes de caminar unos pasos lejos del resto de sus amigas, que se miraron sin saber qué estaba pasando allí.

—Verás, he estado pensando… —comenzó ella, notando enseguida que Anthony ponía expresión triste, como si esperara un rechazo —No es mala idea que salgamos.

La cara del muchacho cambió por completo. Primero se quedó atónito, sin acabar de creérselo, para luego sonreír, poco a poco, con lo cual Mandy, por primera vez, notó lo guapo que podía ser. ¿Cómo es que antes había pasado por alto semejante detalle?

—No te vas a arrepentir —aseguró Anthony, sonando solemne y alegre a un tiempo.

Mandy se animó a sonreír también, solo que de forma más tenue.

En ese momento, detrás de unos chicos de cuarto, vieron entrar a Michael, pálido y ceñudo, por lo cual Padma no tardó en interrogarlo. Lo que Michael contestó hizo que, sin pérdida de tiempo, Mandy y Anthony volvieran con el resto.

Habían atacado la casa de los Boot.

Todos se miraron con expresiones de pavor. ¿La casa de los Boot? ¿Y qué había sido de ellos? ¿Dónde estaban Terry y Lisa? Como Su estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios, Padma no tardó en abrazarla, al mismo tiempo que la aldaba de bronce recitaba otra pregunta, aunque ninguno se tomó la molestia de prestarle atención ni de escuchar quién respondía al otro lado de la puerta. Solo se fijaron en quiénes eran los recién llegados cuando oyeron pasos provenientes de ese punto.

Eran Terry, Lisa y Morag. Mandy no fue la única de sus amigos que sintió un alivio enorme de verlos sanos y salvos.

Aunque las ropas negras de Lisa y Terry decían claramente que los tocó la tragedia.

–&–

—¿Crees que algún día va a estar bien?

Mandy, alzando la vista de su redacción para Estudios Muggles, miró a Anthony con genuina curiosidad, antes de encogerse de hombros.

Estaban en la biblioteca. Después de un largo rato haciéndoles compañía a Terry y a Lisa, decidieron pedir el "relevo" a Padma y el novio de ésta, un tal Warren, de séptimo.

No podían dejar solos a esos dos. El haber despertado el día después de Navidad para hallar a sus padres muertos no era algo que Terry hubiera superado todavía, aunque estaban ya a finales de febrero. Lisa, aunque no hubiera visto cómo quedaron los Boot tras el ataque que sufrieron, está igualmente deprimida, aunque lo suyo es más que nada por Terry, a quien no soportaba ver como un muerto viviente. Los amigos de ambos, casi sin hablar, se pusieron de acuerdo y no los dejaban solos por nada del mundo, sobre todo a Terry, por quien temían demasiado.

—Lisa no tardará en decirle a Morag que Nott no es de fiar, como antes —aseguró Mandy repentinamente, tras añadir un párrafo especialmente elocuente a su redacción, que versaba sobre automóviles muggles —Terry es el que me preocupa. ¡Eran sus padres! Y es demasiado extraño que los atacaran cuando ninguno de los dos era muy importante.

Anthony asintió, dándole la razón.

—Aunque ya habían querido lastimar a los Boot antes, en noviembre —recordó Mandy de pronto, arrugando la frente —¿Lo sabías?

—Sí, ahora que lo pienso… —Anthony inclinó la cabeza y apretó los labios por un momento, mostrando así su grado de concentración —Creo que querían que el padre de Terry hiciera algo… —Mandy no preguntó "quiénes" amenazaron al señor Boot, era más que evidente —Era empleado de Seguridad Mágica. Trabajaba para Thicknesse.

—No sé si soy mala, Anthony, pero espero que esos desgraciados solo quisieran algo del señor Boot y dejen a Terry en paz.

Al principio, Anthony parpadeó con verdadero pasmo. Mandy pensó, por un segundo, que la miraría como si fuera el peor monstruo del mundo, pero enseguida desechó esa idea, al verlo dar una cabezada en señal de afirmación.

—Terry es inteligente, no va a provocarlos —aseguró.

Por desgracia, si Terry dejaba de lamentar la muerte de sus padres, Mandy estaba segura que se pondría a rumiar continuamente algún disparatado plan de venganza.

Ante semejante perspectiva, mejor era que Terry siguiera deprimido.

–&–

Cuando tomó el expreso de Hogwarts para volver a casa, Mandy jamás imaginó que sería antes de tiempo, sin presentar los exámenes finales, lamentando que uno de los más grandes magos de la época hubiera muerto.

O mejor dicho, jamás imaginó que, por más retorcido que pareciera, Severus Snape asesinaría a Albus Dumbledore.

Bueno, esa acusación era cosa seria y hecha por Potter, lo cual la comunidad mágica iba a poner en duda por una temporada hasta que el Ministerio de Magia lo confirmara o lo desmintiera. Solo que últimamente, Mandy no confiaba en el periódico.

Tampoco confiaba en que pudiera regresar al colegio.

Asistió al funeral de Dumbledore por pura suerte, ya que sus padres se negaban a salir de casa, ni siquiera para ir a sacarla del castillo, como sí hicieron los señores Patil con Padma y su gemela Parvati. Y no fueron los únicos: varios padres acudieron en tropel a llevarse a sus hijos, aunque algo había oído de Finnigan gritándose con su madre en pleno vestíbulo. Le habría encantado ver eso.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas un rato, Mandy?

La petición de Anthony la tomó por sorpresa, pero logró asentir y seguirlo fuera del compartimiento donde, junto con sus amigos, habían conversado ambos de cualquier cosa, menos de lo que podían esperar del siguiente curso.

—Si no vuelvo el curso que viene… —comenzó él.

—Espera un momento, ¿crees que no vas a volver? —interrumpió ella, alarmada.

Anthony miró a su alrededor, pero en ese momento el pasillo estaba desierto.

—Ya te he contado cómo es mi padre, Mandy —señaló él con seriedad —Él recuerda la primera guerra y me escribió diciendo que pensaba que era mejor ocultarse si las cosas se ponían mal. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por regresar pero por favor, atiende —el chico sujetó la cara de su novia con ambas manos, observándola fijamente, con intensidad —Si no vuelvo el curso que viene, haz todo lo posible por salir entera, ¿entiendes? Que nada te rompa. Defiéndete. Porque me reuniré contigo en cuanto pueda.

Mandy tardó un poco en comprender a qué se refería Anthony. No solo hablaba de que, sin Dumbledore, el colegio pudiera quedar a merced de los mortífagos y los alumnos pagarían las consecuencias. No, Anthony también hablaba de mantener el ánimo, de no dejarse abatir, porque él no quería perder a la chica que, ahora sabía, había querido desde hacía años. Ella no pudo menos que sonreír de forma temblorosa, intentando en vano contener unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Te sujeté muy fuerte?

—¡No, no! —viendo que él iba a soltarla, Mandy colocó sus manos sobre las de Anthony para evitarlo —Es que… No entiendo cómo es que antes no te había mirado, es todo.

Ante eso, el chico se encogió ligeramente de hombros, se inclinó y apoyó su frente en la de ella, mirándola con algo cercano a la resignación.

—Más vale tarde que nunca —aseguró.

Y sin añadir nada más, se besaron, conscientes de que, si todo se ponía peor de lo que se veía en aquellos momentos, quizá no vivieran para el final de la guerra.

–&–

Aunque tanto Mandy como Anthony volvieron a Hogwarts en septiembre, séptimo no es el curso maravilloso que ambos soñaron alguna vez, aquel último año después del cual podrían iniciar sus vidas adultas, eligiendo las profesiones que deseaban y divirtiéndose con sus amigos sin ninguna preocupación.

Quizá no se separaran, pero Mandy veía, conforme pasaba el tiempo, que Anthony no estaba del todo bien. Sabía que en quinto formó parte de un "grupo de estudio" contrario a Umbridge; de hecho, de no ser por eso, ella y las chicas (a excepción de Padma) no sabrían varios de los hechizos y contramaleficios por los que preguntaron en el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero esta vez no era lo mismo, no cuando los castigados eran los "blancos" preferidos de Amycus Carrow para practicar la maldición Cruciatus en sus clases de Artes Oscuras.

Lo peor fue, quizá, cuando Anthony y varios de sus amigos comenzaron a perderse, desapareciendo de la vista de los Carrow para no salir peor parados de lo que ya estaban.

Mandy, con pesar, lograba verlos de vez en cuando en la biblioteca, sobre todo a los chicos. Padma, según le contaban ellos, permanecía junto a su gemela todo lo que podía, además de que no veía mucho sentido a pasearse por allí sin tener a Su para compartir chismorreos, o sin oír los regaños de Lisa; por otro lado, Morag tenía sus propios problemas por tener la genial idea (nótese el sarcasmo) de aceptar un compromiso matrimonial con Theodore Nott, cuyo padre todo el mundo sabía que era mortífago (a saber en qué pensaba Morag, Mandy no lo tenía muy claro).

En una de esas reuniones "clandestinas", Michael se excusó temprano, diciendo que iba a conseguirle un par de libros a Terry, antes de dejar solos a Mandy y a Anthony. Los dos, sentados uno junto al otro, se tomaron de la mano por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Seguro que no puedes dejarlo? —preguntó Mandy con un hilo de voz, casi con miedo —Sé que es lo correcto y odio no tener las agallas de…

—Ni se te ocurra imitarme —soltó entonces Anthony por lo bajo, con aspecto severo pero dándole un suave apretón a la mano de ella que todavía sostenía —Que me maldigan y me golpeen no importa, ya me lo esperaba. Tú estarás bien mientras no hagas nada raro. Resiste un poco más, al curso le quedan solo dos meses. Dos meses, Mandy, y podremos salir de aquí y hacer lo que queramos.

Ella asintió. Desde un principio, sabía que no iba a ganar nada pidiendo algo así, era como decirle a Anthony que se arrancara parte de sí mismo, no estaba en su naturaleza quedarse sin hacer nada cuando veía que podía ayudar a otros que la pasaban mal. Pero él mismo sufría y a Mandy no le cabía en la cabeza que el chico prefiriera verla a salvo que en sus mismas condiciones. ¿Tanto así la quería? ¿Y cómo es que ella no lo notó antes?

Porque ahora no le cabía duda de que también lo quería. Era en esos momentos difíciles cuando comprendía que, por más que fueran sinceros sus sentimientos por Ernie, no eran realmente amor. Quizá a otros les sonara algo fuerte que hablara de "amar" cuando apenas iba a cumplir dieciocho años, pero le daba igual. Estaba segura que con Anthony sí tenía amor. Porque antes, con Ernie, sus amigas habían tenido razón en hablar de una "obsesión". Solo sentía que le gustaba Ernie por su aspecto (no era demasiado guapo, pero le atraía) y por la imagen que tenía de él. En cambio, a Anthony lo conocía de todas las maneras posibles y aún así lo quería. Si eso no era amor, entonces no sabía de qué se trataba. Ante tal idea, sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa? —indagó Anthony, confuso.

—Estaba pensando… Antes era muy pesada con el tema de Ernie, ¿verdad?

—Sí, algo —musitó Anthony, desalentado.

—Me alegra que me pidieras salir aquel día —confesó Mandy, arrancándole a su novio una mirada que significaba "¿hablas en serio?" —Así he podido llegar a quererte, Thony. Que no se te olvide. No importa quién me gustara antes. Ahora te quiero a ti.

Eso fue suficiente para que Anthony esbozara una gran sonrisa y, aumentando el agarre entre sus manos, se acercara y la besara.

Mandy estaba segura que, de alguna forma, el seguir junto a Anthony motivaba al muchacho a seguir adelante. Y esperaba que fuera suficiente.

–&–

_Bienvenidos sean a un One para otro reto (aquí es cuando los lectores habituales de Bell quieren mandarla a que escriba más de sus fics largos, pero ella rueda los ojos y los ignora vilmente). Aunque, bien mirado, de no ser por algunos de esos retos a los que últimamente me apunto, no se descubrirían varias "historias fantasma" que tengo de mi serie de fics de HP, la Saga HHP. Como esta, de hecho._

_En uno de mis fics recientes, "En Primera Fila", publiqué cómo empezó la relación entre Mandy y Anthony, pero muy de pasada y desde la perspectiva de Morag MacDougal, protagonista y narradora del mencionado fic. Sin embargo, el reto en el cual participa este One se cruzó en mi camino por culpa de Nea (Nea Poulain, varios deben conocerla, supongo) y al versar sobre Ravenclaw, pensé en algún personaje canon que todavía no hubiera abordado, pero que no fuera demasiado común. Y recordé lo que he escrito sobre Mandy en "En Primera Fila", una chica nombrada una sola vez en toda la saga de JK y de quien solo sabemos nombre completo y casa. Eso da una libertad tremenda para escribir, como han podido leer, aunque al principio la hice parecer un poco tonta por gustarle un chico (Ernie Macmillan) al que ni siquiera puede hablarle. Y aunque me faltaba bastante para rebasar el límite de palabras, he decidido dejarlo así, debido a que, si nada me lo impide, podré traerles algo del futuro (en la línea temporal de este One, claro), pero desde la perspectiva de Anthony, ¿no les parece buena idea? Yo sé que sí._

_En fin, espero les haya gustado el One. Cuídense y échenme porras en el reto._


End file.
